Survivor: Bahamas
|previousseason= |nextseason= }} is the fourth season of survivor. Twists *'Open Season': At the beginning of the season, the castaways are all assigned a secret target. If their target is voted out of the game, the player will receive a reward. *'Final Immunity Challenge': The final immunity challenge this season takes place at the Final 3. The winner of the challenge will be able to decide whether the game will end as a Final 3 or a Final 2, if they pick the former, they will proceed to the Final Tribal Council immediately, however, if they chose the latter then a tribal council will follow where somebody will place third. *'Open Final Tribal Council': All players in the season will appear at Final Tribal Council and will be given a moment to give their speeches to the finalists, but only the jury will actually cast votes at the end of the game. Memorable Moments TBA. Castaways } |rowspan=5 |rowspan=8 |1st Voted Out Day 3 |8 |- | |Kent O'Neale 33, Pennsylvania, Bartender | |2nd Voted Out Day 6 |8 |- | |Mark Keating 36, Delaware, Construction Worker | | |3rd Voted Out Day 9 |5 |- | |Emilia Chevrolet 26, California, Actress | | |4th Voted Out Day 11 |3 |- | |Lorraine Carter 34, California, Weather Reporter | | |5th Voted Out Day 14 |4 |- | |Martin King 44, Illinois, Accountant | | | |6th Voted Out Day 17 |4 |- | |Grainne Duncan 31, Indiana, Pet Shop Owner | | | |7th Voted Out Day 19 |3 |- | |George Price 24, Washington, Mechanic | | | |8th Voted Out Day 19 |4 |- | |Ashanti Williams 27, Virginia, Backup Dancer | | | |rowspan=12 |9th Voted Out Day 22 |4 |- | |Jackson Hughes 22, Nevada, Track Athlete | | | |10th Voted Out Juror #1 Day 24 |6 |- | |Felix Rose 19, Georgia, Waiter | | | |11th Voted Out Juror #2 Day 26 |11 |- | |Lizzie Mathers 26, New York, Waitress | | | |12th Voted Out Juror #3 Day 29 |7 |- | |Selene Nire 20, Nova Scotia, Professional Poker Player | | | |13th Voted Out Juror #4 Day 32 |13 |- | |Claude Grayson 52, Washington, High School Teacher | | | |14th Voted Out Juror #5 Day 34 |6 |- | |Nancy Chen 29, Nevada, Retail Worker | | | |15th Voted Out Juror #6 Day 36 |12 |- | |Stephen West 27, Ottawa, Physiotherapist | | | |16th Voted Out Juror #7 Day 37 |3 |- | |Duncan Lee 29, Massachusetts, Tax Evasion Officer | | | |Eliminated Juror #8 Day 38 |14 |- | |Ginny Carp 29, Oregon, Librarian | | | | |9 |- | |Luca Montgomery 38, Wyomming, Police Officer | | | | |8 |- | |Sabrina Bass 27, Connecticut, Saleswoman | | | | | |} Episode Guide Voting History } |colspan=3 rowspan=3 bgcolor=grey|Jury Vote |- | }} |align="left"|''Luca'' | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |bgcolor="lime"|WON |- | }} |align="left"|''Sabrina'' | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | }} |align="left"|''Duncan'' | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |bgcolor="red"|LOST |- | }} |align="left"|''Stephen'' | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | }} |align="left"|''Nancy'' | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | }} |align="left"|''Claude'' | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | }} |align="left"|''Selene'' | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | }} |align="left"|''Lizzie'' | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | }} |align="left"|''Felix'' | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | }} |align="left"|''Jackson'' | | | | | | | | | | | |- | }} |align="left"|''Ashanti'' | | | | | | | | | | |- | }} |align="left"|''George'' | | | | | | | | | |- | }} |align="left"|''Grainne'' | | | | | | | |- | }} |align="left"|''Martin'' | | | | | | |- | }} |align="left"|''Lorraine'' | | | | | |- | }} |align="left"|''Emilia'' | | | | |- | }} |align="left"|''Mark'' | | | |- | |align="left"|''Kent'' | | |- | |align="left"|''Havana'' | |- |colspan="21" align="left"|'Notes:' :1: George lost his vote at tribal council due to the temptations challenge. :2: Selene played the hidden immunity idol on herself, negating six votes. :3: Duncan played the hidden immunity idol on himself, negating six votes. :3: Sabrina played the hidden immunity idol on Luca, negating three votes. |} Trivia Category:Seasons Category:Survivor Seasons